Crush, Crush, Crush
by mismatched socks arent cool
Summary: Sometimes when she saw that girl bat her eyes in the hallway at her best friend, and crush, Miko just wanted to knock her out. Miko/Jack Jack/Sierra
1. Chapter 1

_Wow, I wrote this like right after Speed Metal, when they were really pushing the Jack-x-Sierra crap. It got a lot of flames on my old account but I decided it would be cool to upload after a little proof reading. I did that and now here's the _improved_ two-shot. There's probably still some mistakes and I'm sorry. It's kind of Jack-x-Sierra, but hinted more at an one-sided Jack-x-Miko (Miko being the one with the feelings). Reviews would be _awesome_! I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong> of **Two**

* * *

><p>Sometimes Miko just wanted to punch her. Sometimes when she saw that girl bat her eyes in the hallway at her best friend, and crush, Miko just wanted to knock her out. Those days when she decided to ignore Jack, and he was slightly down about it, Miko just wanted her face to meet the floor. It wasn't like the Asian to feel this way, okay that was a bit of a lie, but never about another girl. She usually felt this way about bullies or, now at least, Decepticons, but never about the pretty girl in high school. Miko was not a violent girl until she realized that feeling her stomach when she was around Jack wasn't indigestion from the crap school food, or munching on too much snack food at the Autobot base. She had to find a way to release some of this anger, and one day when she was in the library (because she really needed to bring up her grades) she found a year book. She was uninterested but still flipped through it (because she'd do anything not to have to work on her project, which she'd pawn off on Ratchet later), and noticed a picture of the girl that she now considered her secret enemy.<p>

A plan formed in her head and she ripped out the page, annoyed that a girl so boring could be so pretty. She shoved the page into her book bag and the bell rang, meaning that school was out and Bulkhead would be waiting for her outside. She ultimately took off and exiting the school, then was driven to the base to wait for the others (her annoyance with the building always guaranteed that she would be there before any of the other humans). When she had arrived, she just climbed out of her ride and jogged to the lounge area that was there for the kids, plopping down on the couch and pulling out a notebook, along with the page. She secretly placed the page into the notebook and pretended to work on homework, even as the others arrived. Everyone seemed generally surprised that the girl had been working so soundlessly, but reality she was plotting what to do with her stolen picture.

She barely noticed Jack's teasing (because what else could he do seeing Miko _working_) as she studied the picture. She was as pretty as normal, Miko realized, and wore this annoying green dress. Okay, so she had to admit, it wasn't annoying so to say. She looked drop dead beautiful in it and the Asian was jealous. She barely detected the boy of her dreams, literally and figuratively, saying something about the Autobots laving for a mission and why wasn't she trying to go with them. Miko didn't even bother to look up as a sly little smile appeared on her lips, an idea struck her. However, the expression melted into one of annoyance as she opened her bag again, searching through it. "Can't you see I'm busy," she said with a sassy glare. "You want me to fail or something?"

"Uh," Jack seemed a bit taken back. "When did you start studying?"

"Like now," she remarked as she plucked a permanent mark from her bag. Tugging off the cap with her teeth, she spun it around and hover the tip over the picture. "Now get going! I'm _busy_, for the last freaking time, _Jerk_."

"Fine, fine," Jack groaned and turned, walking over to the other couch where Raf sat. Miko could hear them talking amongst themselves, but ignored them as she put a lash through the picture. She nearly beamed at the sight and moved to the other corner, lashing the picture again with the black marker. Pleased, she tapped the marker and dropped it back in her bag, snapping the notebook shut. "I knew she couldn't study for too long."

"It's boring," she pouted (after a second, because she nearly forgot they thought she was doing homework). "I'll just find someone else to do it."

"You mean Ratchet," Jack teased with a smirk, which nearly made Miko's heart pop out of her chest. "You're going to fail you know."

"Boy, you don't have much trust in Ratch'," the girl retorted playfully, scanning for the Autobot. She nearly choked when she realized said Medic was hovering next to her, staring down at her. With reflexes that she didn't even know she had, she shoved the notebook into her bag and bounced to her feet. She pointed dangerously as the Autobot, after doing some kind of spin to turn to him. "Oh! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"My _sincere_ apologies," the Medic responded sarcastically while wearing an all-knowing smirk. Miko nearly threatened him, because now she was sure that he had seen what she was doing, but the words had been lost in her throat when Jack spoke up again.

"Oh yeah, I won't be around tomorrow."

Raf questioned, "Why not?"

"Yeah," Miko added with a suspicious expression. "Got a _date_ or something?"

"Actually yeah," he answered awkwardly. Miko could have swore she felt a lump forming in her throat as she turned, staring directly at him while trying to appear unaffected by the news. It seemed to work because the teenager continued, "Just thought I'd let you guys know."

"Well good luck," Miko replied with as much cheerfulness that she could muster. It seemed to work because Jack hadn't noticed (or at least said) anything about it. The girl grinned as she glanced up at the giant behind her, "Hey! Help me with my homework!"

"I thought you just wanted him to do it," Jack responded with a raised brow.

"Well, I can't have him do my homework forever," Miko grinned as she tried to push down those darn butterflies again. "Someday I'll be back in Japan, then what?"

"Well," Jack began.

"Come on, Miko, I don't have all day," Ratchet retorted while a mock glare. He turned and began a journey across the room, Miko gathered up her things and sent a faux wink at the other humans before taking off after him. Approximately half way there, the girl's expression melted into that of distress as she gripped her bag. She didn't know why, it was just a silly crush but it still hurt. Hurt like the pit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so rereading it, I realized that it seemed maybe I made them too out of character, and went off of the original plot. Especially in this last piece. Maybe Jack does have feelings for Miko? Anyway, enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong> of **Two**

* * *

><p>The next day had quite a few surprises for Miko. For one, she woke up to her host parents having breakfast already cooked and ready for their recently early raiser. Then after breakfast, she went off to meet with Bulkhead to go to base and it was Bumblebee and Raf waiting for her instead. Raf explained on the way that Decepticon active popped up and Bulkhead went with the crew to investigate. Miko accepted this and enjoyed the ride, but it was when she arrived at the Autobot headquarters that the biggest surprise of the day had been there.<p>

On the couch playing video games was Jack. She gave a side glance to Raf, who shrugged because he didn't have a clue either. A weird surprise was that she seemed to be the only one walking over to the boy, Raf having stayed behind with Bumblebee to play video games on his computer (or whatever they did together, Miko didn't know). She just plopped her arms down on the back of the couch, leaning over and peering at the boy with a curious look in her brown eyes. "Whatcha doing? I thought you had a date today."

"Sierra canceled," Jack answered as he continued to play the game. "Something about a study club."

"Weird," Miko replied while slinging herself over the back of the couch, settling next to him.

He paused the game and glanced at her, "Uh, yeah."

"Whatcha playing," she questioned and nabbed the extra controller. "Can I play too?"

"It's one of those racing games of Raf's, I think. It was already in the system when I got here," he blinked while giving the girl a look over. This was odd, even for Miko, who normally had a fit when she was left behind during a mission. Either that or she had some wild scheme about starting a band, or God knows what else. However, here she was, sitting next to him with a controller in her hand wanting to play a video game with him. Weird. Still he couldn't deny her (and didn't know why). "Sure, let me restart on multiple player mode."

"Sweet!" She grinned slyly, the game flashing the menu and Jack placing it on Multiplayer. She almost felt relaxed that he was allowing her to hang around him, the butterfly feeling threatened to kick up. In order to cover it up (to herself), she smacked her shoulder into his and laughed, "Prepare for a butt kicking!"

"Bring it," Jack nearly laughed.

The pair would play the video game for nearly three hours, even missing the return of the Autobots and a small argument between Ratchet and Prime (because Prime had gotten a minor injury, something that annoyed Ratchet). By the time that the two finished playing (had gotten bored with it, the score being Miko, eleven, and Jack five), Prime and Ratchet had disappeared and Arcee was speaking to Bumblebee and Raf. Jack chattered playfully about how Miko cheated as Arcee seemed to stare at the pair (Miko was the only one to notice).

"Oh yeah," Miko piped up rather randomly. "I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what," Jack blinked as he observed the Asian digging through her bag. "More homework?"

"No way!" She glared playfully for a moment before grinning as she pulled out a piece of paper, "I drew this for ya! I was going to give it to you Sunday after you date but…"

"It didn't happen," Jack murmured as he studied the stick figures on the notebook paper. "Kind of weird to have it now, but thanks anyway."

"Wait," Miko yelped while tugging the paper back (as Jack reached for it). She bounced to her feet and grinned, swaying on her heels. "I have a better idea. You know, since her excuse was lame!"

Jack arched a brow, "What's that?"

"Follow me," she beamed while clutching the paper and taking off to the stairs. Jack followed her up them with curiosity, not knowing what his hyper friend was up to now. This Miko was the one he knew, not the one from before, and he was a bit relieved to see this side of her returning. He figured she was up to some kind of mischief, the little Asian always was. "Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright," he groaned while climbing the final stair. He moved next to her while she seemed to hang over the edge of the platform. Just as he was about to ask what they were going to do, Miko ripped the picture in half and handed him the poorly drawn Sierra. "What was that about?"

"Follow my lead," she replied as she began to tear up the paper. "Come on, Jack!"

"Why are we-"

"Just do it!" Jack groaned and began to rip up the drawing of his former date (if he could even call her that). After he was finished, he watched as Miko leaned over the railing and tossed the paper into the air, laughing as the pieces separated and floated downward. "Come on! Do it! It's fun!"

"Fine," he tried to sound annoyed but failed as he threw the paper. There was something about watching those pieces tumble to the ground that made that acid feeling from being ditched disappear. Or maybe it was the fact that Miko seemed to be laughing cheerfully, almost dancing around and trying to catch a few pieces. She looked happy, free, and dare he say cute? He felt a smile touching his lips as he leaned against the rail, watching her (and completely oblivious to the approaching Autobot).

"Do you two have fun messing up this base," came Arcee's voice. The teenagers about jumped out of their skin, Jack even spinning around with a dumbfounded look on his face. The motorcycle barely contained her laughter while sliding one hand on her hip, tilting her helm a bit. "You two are going to have to clean that up before you leave, or Ratchet will have a fit."

"I heard that," came a shout from else where (which caused Miko to smile).

"Good luck, Jack," Miko added before taking off down the stairs, heading in the direction of Bulkhead (who was now speaking with Bumblebee and Raf). "I have homework!"

"Now she wants to do homework," Jack groaned while watching the girl hop to the spot next to her guardian. He smiled and found himself glancing back at the mess of paper on the floor, "Little brat…"

"Riiight," Arcee murmured before strolling off.

Later that night, after everyone else had went home, Jack sat on the floor and began to gather the paper up. As much as he wanted to complain about how the girl disappeared, he was somewhat happy that she wasn't here as he began to place the pieces into his bag. He didn't know why, it wasn't like it was something special. He knew it had nothing to do with Sierra, the reason he was collecting the ripped up picture, and couldn't exactly pinpoint the reason. When he was finished, he was wordless returned home and in his room he began to tape the pieces back together. When he ran out of pieces, he realized something odd… a few pieces were missing. If he'd been paying attention earlier, he would have seen the little Asian snagging a few before she left.


End file.
